Consumers are presently offered a wide array of smailphone based wellness platforms. Personal preferences based upon phone operating system, device color, design and shape are currently addressed by multiple market entrants.
One wellness smailphone system currently known as ‘Fitbit’ offers wearable bands in a variety of colors. Health tracking features are similarly anticipated on the ‘iWatch’ line of wearable computing devices.
Despite the numerous attempts for smailphone wellness market participants to differentiate, the actual health parameters measured are nearly indistinguishable. Heart rate monitors measure heart rate, accelerometers are used to derive activity and more robust models may even detect temperature or weight measurements.
The subject of the various devices, the human body, is a vastly complex system. Even if a wrist band sensor is sensitive enough to detect heart rate and activity it is still just a pressure and motion sensor. Despite tremendous gains in computing power and communication ability, existing ‘wellness’ devices on the market today do not provide accurate or meaningful wellness knowledge to their users.